No Distance Can Separate True Love
by Anna10327
Summary: May has a nightmare involving her & Ash dying, and as she imagines life without Ash, calls him for reassurance. The call encourages Ash to visit her in Hoenn, and the two realize their love for each other. AdvanceShipping one-shot. Rated T because May's dream might change the way you look at Max.


May was asleep. She was having a nightmare. It involved her, Ash, Brock, Max, Dawn, & Misty. She was trying to walk over to Ash and vice versa, but they all pushed her out of the way. Misty & Dawn ran up to Ash and kissed him on the cheek. Ash didn't appear to be enjoying it.  
Brock & Max punched Ash to the ground and Max said, "No, you can't get to her. You leave my sister alone or _die_." I didn't know why Max wanted Ash away from me, though he did look possessed.  
"What? I haven't seen her in forever! I'd ditch you guys just to see her." he said.  
"Max, you can't do this. Why do you want to make me miserable?" she asked.  
"I'm helping you, sis. I'm afraid he doesn't love you." Max replied.  
"May, that's a lie! I love you with all my heart, and your brother just really hates me!" Ash called out. Max grabbed a knife and staggered towards Ash.  
"There's only way to do this, Ash Ketchum. I have to kill you so you won't hurt May." Max told Ash.  
"I'm not going to hurt her, you're the one who is!" he snapped.  
"Max, please, don't kill Ash. If you are going to kill him, you're killing me too." May confirmed.  
"Ooh, a two in one offer. That's nice." Max said. Max was about to stab May & Ash, but then May woke up screaming.

* * *

"May, sweetie, what's wrong?" May's mother asked her when she calmed down.  
"I just had a nightmare. Max tried to kill Ash, hoping to keep him away from me. I agreed to die with him, and he killed us both. Maybe the dream is prophetic, Mom. This might mean Max disapproves of Ash." May burst into tears.  
"There, there. Ash will be fine. Max likes Ash just fine." Her mom assured. May wasn't really comforted.  
"Mom, I need to tell you something."  
"What is it, Maybelle?" her mother asked.  
"I never told anyone but Max this. I have a crush on Ash. I have for years, but I've worried he's forgotten about me. He likes his crappy replacement friends so much that he doesn't remember me. I have his number and he has mine, but he's never called."  
"Well, just call him!" May's mother suggested.  
"He might be asleep, I don't want to wake him!" May said.  
"Try it, May. He might miss you but doesn't have enough time to talk to you. I'm sure of it."  
"You think so?" May asked hopefully.  
"I know so, sweetheart. Now go try it." her mother assured. May found her phone, and dialed Ash's number with trembling hands. She was nervous.

* * *

Ash Ketchum was sleeping until his cell phone rang. He looked at the Caller ID, and saw it was May. So he wouldn't wake Iris & Cilan up, he went into the bathroom for the call.  
"Um, Ash, I just needed a little reassurance." May said.  
"What's the problem, May?" he asked.  
"I had a dream. We were trying to walk towards each other, but Misty, Dawn, Max, & Brock were separating us. Max threatened to kill you to keep you away from me. I said that I'd be killed too if you were, so he killed us both. The dream had me thinking. I started wondering what life would be like without you in it. I don't want to live without you, Ash Ketchum." she explained.  
"Me either, May. You know, I would sacrifice my life for you. I don't care about myself, I just want you to be alright." Ash said.  
In tears, May replied, "Same here, Ash. I look at my half of the ribbon every day and think of you, my best friend. I miss you more every day. When are you coming to Hoenn, by the way?"  
"Probably soon. I told Iris & Cilan I'd compete in the Kalos league, but I'm going to ditch them and go back to Hoenn the day of the league."  
"But Ash, you need to win that league!" May said.  
"I know, but I'd only feel like a winner by your side." Ash said.  
"I see why, Ash. Seeing you would make up for about a year of pining for you and hoping you'd call. But now I'm talking to you. When I get to see you, the real world will seem irrelevant. Actually, nothing else matters when I'm talking to you. Your voice, your presence, your hand in mine, I miss everything about those times we were together." May said.  
"May, how about I change plans and find the next boat to Hoenn now? Ash asked. He didn't know it, but on May's end of the line, she was blushing and smiling.  
"Oh, Ash! I'd love that!" she screamed.  
"In fact, why wait?" Ash went into the room Iris & Cilan were in. They woke up, wondering what was so important.  
"Guys, change of plans. I'm not entering the Pokémon league. I'm through with you guys, and I'm leaving to Hoenn. No distance can separate me with my true love, May. I've wanted to see her for months, and now I'm going to." Ash said.  
"Wait, who's May?" Iris asked. Ash took out his ribbon.  
"You see this ribbon? May & I both earned it, so we split it. I never parted with my half because it reminds me of her." Ash explained. "Bye!" He got back on the phone with May.  
"Okay, I'm going to find a ferry now and I'll ask when the next boat to Hoenn goes." Ash ran as fast as he could. He whispered to himself, "Finally, I get to see my girlfriend,"  
"What'd you say, Ash?" she asked him. Ash was blushing like crazy, and was glad May couldn't see it.  
"I said nothing!"

* * *

The next morning, there was a knock on the gym door. May opened it, and it was Ash!  
"May!" he exclaimed.  
"Ash!" The two hugged, and Ash spun May around.  
"May, you have no idea how happy I am to see you! I could kiss you! I mean, I'd like to. We me? I mean, may we?" he asked.  
"We may." May said. So May wrapped her arms around Ash and their lips touched. Max walked in on them and said to Ash, "Morning," May and Ash looked embarrassed.  
"Aw, I see we have two lovebirds. Ash & May, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage. Then comes May with the baby carriage!" Max teased.  
"Max, you better stop that right now." May glared.  
"Okay. Ash & May, G-N-I-S-S-I-K..." Ash & May looked at each other.  
"So, you wanna go out to eat or something?" Ash asked.  
"I don't care what we do, just as long as I'm by your side, I'm fine." May said.

* * *

**Try finding the Frozen, Harry Potter, and Judy Moody references and tell me if you see them! (They're not well hidden)**


End file.
